Phoenixspark
Phoenixspark '(''Raven) is a red haired halfelf - halfphoenix with blue eyes and is the second blacksmith of Almaria. Instead of becoming a warrior, even if she has the rank, she chose to begin her career with the blacksmith's shop after the apprenticeship. Appearance Her long fire red hair reaches down to a few inches under her waist. In her head area, the hair is layered shorter and ends at the shoulders. Under that, the long, not layered hair begins. Her forehead is covered with thick hair and has one longer wisp that lies loose in her face. In sunshine her hairtips slightly reflect in fire colors. Her eyes are light blue and seem a bit icy. Her ears are the ones of an elf even though she only is an halfelf. She wears two blue aquamarine earrings on them, coming from Wooden Feltis and are her most precious treasure. On her upper body she wears a black bare midriff shirt, which looks striped due the visible seam on it. Her belly is free. fitting to her shirt, she wears a pantihose of the same material. Over it a an orange skirt with two light brown leather stripes and a red part with white fur on it, that goes to the middle of the skirt. For the tightness there is a deep black belt strapped around her waist, holding the skirt. At her feet she wears light brown, nearly cream colored boots, with red claps and a purple border putted on them. Personality and Interests Raven is an incredibly quiet and blunt person; often saying things with no empathy or sympathy towards the person they are directed. Without getting to know her she comes across to be a harsh, quite mean person and outwardly mistrusting of humans. She never has much to say, and it seems that she wants distance herself from everyone. She has some sort of secret, and to try to keep others at an arm’s length, she avoids getting too close. Relationships Dalton Ironwind '''Dale was the first one who found contact to Raven in young age, when she was caged in jail of JewelClan. When he knew the right chance came he escaped from the clan together with her and raised her like his own daughter until she became his apprentice. The first thing he taught her to make was jewelry and accesoiry. Later on he received a pendant made from her as a sign of their friendship. Even though Raven always acts embarassed and detesting at Dale's caring way, she loves him just as much as a father. After finishing her apprenticeship, Dale offered Raven to stay at the Blacksmith shop and gave her a home to live in as long as she would be stuck in Almaria. In fact Dale fell in love with his adopted daughter due her appearance which is similar to the one of his deceased mate, Ravens aunt. However Raven has feelings for him too, not as strong as he wants her to have though. When she moved out, Dale began to act egoistic and hateful to her while Raven told him she couldn't imagine a life without him, but just as a father. Dale also is the only one who understands Ravens real character and knows how to hurt her the most and also making her happy. Beam Ribbonfeather History In the Original Series First Generation Second Generation Character Gallery Raven wiki id by kalinavita-d3dgf9f.png|ID picture cursed_blood.png|Chibi of her Jewelclan version together with her phoenix form Raven Riley.png|Chibi Version (RileyAV08) Trivia * Raven loves every kind of crystals and related stuff. Her own sword she uses in fights is made of a windcrystal that was given to her by Dale when she was a kid. Her favorite things in the world are handmade pendants though. * She is a half phoenix and can heal wounds with her tears and ressurect living creatures with her feathers (only works one time). That also makes her immortal as long as no one would take away her voice. * She is scared of death, which also includes things like wounds and skulls. Family Members Father: : Legendary Firestorm: Living, Residence Unknown Mother: : Mijohka: Living, JewelClan Member Sister: : Aleeshea: Living, JewelClan Member : Aunt: : Unknown: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member : Uncle: : Ironwind: Living, Almaria Member : Niece: : Unnamed Child: Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Almaria Members Category:Warriors Category:Almaria Warriors Category:Main Characters Category:Half-Blood